


Crossing the Line

by liragrace29



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liragrace29/pseuds/liragrace29
Summary: An idea that popped into my mind because Philinda are locked up inside the ship where Talbot made them as prisoners.





	Crossing the Line

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Philinda fic and yeah it is a smut one.. :) 
> 
> Hope you will enjoy reading it.. :)

Melinda is still pissed at Phil.. but he continuously looks at Melinda as if he wants to tell her something.. Phil sat beside her put his hand on her knee and try to reach to out to her.. 

" You could've pulled the trigger and let me die, " phil said.. 

"I cannot lose you, Phil and you know that i cannot let you go no matter what happens, " she said.. 

" I just want you to know that you mean everything to me, Mel and i love you, " he said..

Just then, Phil cradle Melinda's face and the are looking into each other's eyes. Their foreheads met and Phil slightly brushed his lips to hers, kissing her softly and gently..

Then Melinda leans in to the kiss and deepens it, she simply nimbles on Phil's lower lip as if seeking permission to open up for her. Suddenly, the kiss becomes heated as there were tongues involved and they can already taste each other.. 

Phil's hands moved to Melinda's hair and he's now playing with it as Melinda's hands are wrapped into Phil's neck..

They are now aware that they have crossed the line which they've built 20 years ago just to reach this moment of their lives and careers..

It seems that they really don't want to break the kiss because this kiss is far better than when Phil kissed the robot version of Melinda. Everything is perfect. Their time is perfect and the kiss is perfect and they have waited so long for this to happen..

Then Phil felt that they were closer now compared to the few minutes they've began to talk.. 

Melinda started to touch his back and his arms... as his hands are now on her waist pulling her closer..

Melinda starts to play with the hem of Phil's shirt as they kiss and it makes Phil shiver.. 

Phil felt her hands touching his skin and it makes his heart beats so fast.. 

Their bodies are getting closer as Melinda straddle him, Phil is now half hard with her actions.. 

He now left her lips as he kissed her throat and he is rewarded by the soft moans that Melinda makes.. 

He kissed her lower as his mouth reached the exposed skin of her breasts.. 

Phil felt that Melinda is tugging his shirt so that he can touch his muscled body & hairy chest.. 

He allowed Melinda to tug his shirt off.. as Melinda traces his scar with kisses and featherlight brushes of her fingertips and he now makes moans that made Melinda smile..

Phil also took the hint from Melinda that she also wants to be freed from her shirt.. he gently took off her leather jacket while kissing her neck.. he also tugged her shirt with softness and love.. 

Before turning his attention in unclasping her bra.. he gently cupped her breast which made her aroused and her nipples hardened.. 

He licks his lip as he now witnessed the great Melinda May in his arms about to let go every walls she had built and that is only for him.. 

He now unclasp the hook of her bra and it earned him a smile from Melinda because he made it so quickly.. 

He genlty kissed her right breast and sucked it gently while the other one is graced by his powerful yet soft hands, playing with her nipple.. he continued the same attention to the other one as he heard the beautiful moans from Melinda.. 

He now felt some discomfort in his trousers as he felt himself getting hard while making Melinda aroused..

After fulfilling his desire in playing with Melinda soft & velvety breasts.. he once again kissed her.. 

Melinda began to calm down from his actions as she played with Phil's chest hair and abdomen.. and she also began to cup his growing erection outside his trousers.. she touched his member up & down as Phil began to hiss.. 

She gently rub her hips as her core hit the bulge right on the spot where they needed it the most.. 

She gently opened the button of his trousers so that it will relieve some of the pressure.. and slowly unzipping his fly.. there's already a tent on his boxers indicating how turned on he was..

Melinda stood for awhile even though she hates to do it but she needs to so that she can pull down his pants and boxers.. 

All of Phil's blood are now going south.. he does not know what Melinda is thinking right now because he is about to be naked in front of Melinda and she is still half dressed.. 

Melinda is successful in removing pants & boxers.. she is gloriously happy that Phil now is getting for her.. once again she reached out for his hard & hot cock and gently strokes it once, twice and it is getting stone hard already as some of the precum glistening on the tip of his cock.. 

Melinda wants to kiss and suck his beautiful cock but he also needs him inside her.. 

She straddled him once again and kissed him.. she is now straddling a naked Phil Coulson..

She allowed Phil to touch her once again.. he began to cup her sex and he feel her wetness and it makes him proud because he was able to do it Melinda.. 

He gently unbutton her pants and he was able to witness a wet part on her panties, a sign that can tell that Melinda is getting wet for him..

He played the waistband of her panty.. Melinda stood up and he removed the pants.. he teased her in removing her panty with his mouth on the waistband..

He managed to remove Melinda's pants.. 

And once again he touched her as wetness, heat & slick..

He guided Melinda to sit on his lap but by now they groan because his cock gently brushed her entrance.. 

Melinda stroked his cock once again and align his cock with her pussy.. 

"Mel.... oh fuck.... , " Phil said..

Melinda slowly sinks herself and she can feel that he made her full especially when his cock is inside her..

Melinda relished the moment that Phil is inside her.. kissing him with enough passion while his hands are now on her waist.. preparing her with this moment.. 

She rides him slowly and they are now making the loveliest of all sounds.. 

They are now lost in the moment.. Phil bucks his hips up and matching her moves and hitting every sweet spot that can make Melinda closed her eyes because of bliss..

"Fuck Phil.. im so close, " Melinda said.. 

With those words, Phil felt the insides of her pussy clenched and her climax washed over her.. and after a few thrusts Phil spilled his seed inside Melinda screaming her name.. 

As they calm down from their high, they kissed once again fully aware of what had happened to them.. the lines are now broken and they just want each other to be safe and alive..


End file.
